


How lucky I am to call you mine

by bluesaturn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, soft, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Kara has never managed to find out when Cat's birthday is.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	How lucky I am to call you mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).



> This was written for the Supercat Christmas in July Exchange and this is the lovely prompt I got from GaneWhoo:  
> "Cat's birthday is the only information Kara never managed to find, in all the years she's worked for the media mogul. Now that they are (finally) dating, she won't stop at nothing to find out the actual date."  
> I hope you like this, I had a lot of fun writing it! I also hope you have a nice summer as well. :)

Kara Danvers was the perfect employee. In the last five years, she'd been the perfect assistant. She always got Cat her coffee first thing in the morning. She got her pills for her headaches before she even realized she was getting one. 

She'd been perfect at being a reporter as well, just like Cat thought she would be. She never stopped before she found out the truth and when she thought there was a story worth finding out about, she stopped at nothing to learn more. An insatiable curiosity that carried over to her real life as well. A quality that Cat found kind of admirable when it came to her job, very annoying, however, when it was directed at her.

In the last couple of years, she'd chipped away at Cat, tearing down some of the tall walls she'd put up around herself, to protect herself. Cat wasn't good at letting people in, but Kara - well, she'd always looked at Cat and saw a person worth knowing, hidden underneath layers. She'd be kind and patient with her, until she opened up and up more, telling her about her family issues. Her sons and her mother. How she felt downright lonely sometimes, in the midst of being one of the most powerful people in this entire city. How she wished she was better at letting people in, how she wished she knew how to let people close. Why here three marriages this far had failed. 

Kara had opened up in turn, telling her more and more about herself, as Cat kept asking for more and more. Soon she was running up a lot of overtime, but she didn't particularly mind. She enjoyed spending time with Cat, in any way that she could. 

Their late-night office hours often turned into talks about everything and themselves anyway, rarely actually working.  
Falling in love had just been the easiest progression.

They were still quiet about it, neither one of them wanting to risk their career, while Cat was still her boss. Only a select few people knew, people that were well acquainted with keeping secrets for her. But Kara didn't really mind. As much as she wanted to scream from the rooftops about how in love she was with Cat, it wasn't what she needed. What she needed, was to lie in Cat's arms and feel loved. What she needed was Cat kissing her and being with her, whenever she could. It was more than enough. 

Kara couldn't even remember being this happy dating someone in her entire life. Part of her thought, that it might be because she had actually been in love with Cat for years. She'd been too scared or oblivious to notice it for the longest time, but once she did - Kara wasn't sure how she couldn't have seen it before. There was no person in this world or any other for that matter, that felt more right for her.

They'd only actually been dating for a couple of months now, but if they hadn't some of the most beautiful months of her life yet. They'd celebrated Kara's birthday - or, well, Earthday - a couple of days, and that had led to Kara once again wondering when the hell Cat's birthday was. 

She'd been trying for years now to find out, without any luck. It had all started a couple of years ago, when Kara starting getting Cat little gifts for holidays, a book she thought she'd enjoy, a bottle of Cat's favorite wine. Never signed, but she knew Cat knew they were from her either way.  
Sometimes there'd be a bar of her favorite chocolate, lying among her work or a box of donuts on her desk in answer. Kara had never seen Cat or anyone else for that matter put them there, but she knew. It never failed to make her smile.

She'd thought maybe she'd finally get to know Cat's birthday as well, as the other woman insisted on throwing Kara a birthday party.  
Way more fancy than anything she would have usually done, but Kara didn't particularly mind. As long as she was with Cat, there wasn't anything she wouldn't like to do. Plus, getting to go out with Cat was always a plus, even if they couldn't hold hands or kiss. Not yet, anyway. She was trying to do her best to be patient. It helped that Cat was becoming more and more open with her and Kara had no doubt that she was loved.

She looked at the beautiful woman, sleeping next to her, and sighed. Kara just wanted to do the same things for her, that she would do for her. She assumed her birthday was a sore point for her for some reason, but she didn't want to dig all too deep. She had met Cat's mother after all.

Cat stirred to life, her eyes still heavy with sleep. It was a very beautiful look on her, one Kara never would have thought she'd have the luck to see for herself.

"Hello, beautiful," she mumbled against her lips and gave her a quick kiss.  
Cat was still sleepy, cleary, but she kissed her back in turn. Kara waited a few moments, just admiring the wonderful woman next to her before she spoke.  
"You know, I've been thinking," Kara said and she chuckled slightly as Cat groaned. If because she knew where this conversation was going or if because it was still early in the morning remained yet to be seen.  
Cat would probably never turn into a morning person, no matter what she tried. (Though the promise of kisses and pancakes usually at least helped in coaxing her out of bed, as Kara had learned quite recently.)  
"I really liked what you did for my birthday," Kara said, carefully. 

Sometimes navigating a relationship with Cat was more like a minefield. She didn't get mad or anything, but it was hard for her to talk about emotions, even now. Some things were still a work in progress, but Kara didn't mind too much, she too had her own baggage to carry.

"I just wanna talk about it. Please."  
A pleading look, her hand in Cat's hair. It worked almost every time and when Cat nodded, she couldn't help but smile.  
"Thank you."

The kiss she gave Cat was sweet and short and yet Cat looked at her as if she wanted to devour her right here.  
She'd let her, in a moment. For now, she was on a mission.

"I get that you have some baggage surrounding your birthday or something, but I just - I want to show you how much you mean to me, like you always do for me. I won't ask again if you say no, I promise. But I just want to throw you a birthday party. You don't even have to tell me the actual date if you don't want to."  
Cat seemed to consider this for a moment. She didn't quite look at Kara, as she thought it over, but that was okay. She was not good at being vulnerable. Kara was still always gonna be right there.  
"I'm not telling you the date," Cat said it with a smile. It took a moment for the words to reach her brain, another for them to process correctly.  
Kara smiled, but the most beautiful thing in the world was how Cat smiled back at her.  
"Would next Saturday be okay?"  
Cat gave her an exaggerated sigh in response. She was not actually annoyed, Kara knew. They understood each other without words, these days, always in sync, as if they were meant to be together from the start.  
"Saturday is fine, Kara."

She didn't look entirely comfortable with the idea still, so Kara wrapped her hand around Cat's.  
"If you change your mind -"  
Cat shook her head.  
"You're right. I need to get over some of my demons."  
"I love you." 

It wasn’t the first time she'd said it, but it hadn't been often yet. By the time she had finally whispered the words they had been a confession years overdue, but it had still been so difficult.  
Cat's breath hitched and then they were kissing each other breathless.  
"I love you too."

Her heart sang, every time Cat actually said the words. She was the luckiest girl on this entire planet and beyond. She'd show Cat just how much she thought so in just a week's time. Kara would show her right now as well, she thought, as she slipped back under the blanket and pulled Cat on top of her. She was so damn lucky.


End file.
